


Morning Pill

by amoama



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: Ben messing with Klaus.





	Morning Pill

Ben watches the morning light filter through his hand. This is such a weirdly futile part of his day, and every day with Klaus is pretty weird and futile. 

Klaus is moments away from waking up, his dreams all lucid and spiked with memories. He’s just sober enough to be conjuring Ben in his most absent-minded fashion. Ben feels thin and useless, as soon as Klaus wakes up properly, poof, one swallow and Ben will be gone. Ben can’t help but resent it. Is he that bad company? 

Klaus moans loud and vital, his stomach rumbles, and he farts egregiously. He smells of piss. Annoyed and jealous, Ben summons himself into a more essential existence and with all the energy he can muster, leeching off Klaus’s unconscious, he blows the morning pill off the side table. 

“There,” he thinks, satisfied, “now at least you’ll have to look me in the eye before you obliviate me.” 

He nudges onto the bed beside Klaus and buoyed up by his success, tickles gently under his brother’s chin. 

“Wakey, wakey,” he calls. 

One of Klaus’s eyes peels open, “you bastard,” he’s greeted.


End file.
